Systems dispensing consumable products are ubiquitous in many environments today. For example, hand towel dispensers are commonplace in many semi-private and public washrooms and break rooms. Determining how much product remains in a dispenser and, thus, when it needs to be refilled can be a time consuming and laborious endeavor requiring, in some scenarios, that an attendant or building maintenance team member check the dispensers on a set schedule and refill as needed. This process may result in checking the dispenser and determining that (1) no refill is require, resulting in an unnecessary visit to the dispenser, which leads to building management inefficiencies and additional costs, or (2) the dispenser is empty, resulting in frustrated users.